One Day in Amusement Club
by OmegaTexnos
Summary: Feeling totally bummed out and bored, Toshinou Kyouko decided to take the fun in Amusement Club a bit too far.


One Day in Amusement Club

Nanamori Junior High. Some all-girls school that nurtured immortal lesbian lolis. There was one girl in particular: her name was Toshinou Kyouko. Her way of life consisted of having the most fun she could get in the day. At times it was on expense of others, mostly the sweet girl named Akaza Akari.

Concerning Kyouko, one day came and she was really bored.

The anime she watched started to get really boring, the light novels she enjoyed went rather stale. She lost all motivation to play games and even writing fanfictions about Magical Girl Mirakurun started to invoke her tedium. After school, she slept on the tatami floor; staring blankly at the ceiling. Her friend and classmate, Funami Yui (on class duty) was handing out the completed printouts to the Student Council. The other clubmates : Akaza Akari and Yoshikawa Chinatsu also helped out with their duties.

For the printouts, it was the same old question: what do you wanna do for the future? Though, Kyouko was the only one who knew the truth (shown by her nonchalantly breaking the fourth wall when you read the manga, but no one took it seriously). They were forsaken to repeat the same meaningless school lives without graduating, or even moving up a grade. Within these years of their stories going, they would always be cut out from the cycle of aging.

Kyouko wondered: was she practically the same as Shin-chan. When the guy was basically a perverted old-geezer in the body of a five year old, cursed to never age, along with his friends and family. Doraemon was also the same: Nobita was forever fourth grader—everyone was also there. Well, during some arc we could see Nobita aging but it was never permanent.

It's as if, her own self she knew was actually just a product of someone else's imagination? Like Namori for example.

One day, after coming home from school, Toshino Kyouko came to her usual bookstore. To her surprise, in one peculiar title in the popular manga section, was the picture of Amusement Club members lined together. The title of that manga was Yuru Yuri-made by Namori. When she read the sample pages, it made her rather disturbed—all the fun and especially embarrassment she experienced—did someone actually made a manga out of it?

Who could Namori be? Judging on how realistic the portrayal of their lives be, it must be one of them. Could it be the pen name of Yui, Akari or even Chinatsu? Or was it actually the consciousness of her other self? When she was asleep, Namori would take over and she'll immediately start drawing manga using her own memories.

Well, that kinda explains why she could draw so well. When she was asleep, her other personality 'Namori' drew manga the entire time. Her theory must be correct, since in the stories, most were centered around herself. Though, where's the money anyway?

Oh right, Namori must had created a separate bank account unbeknownst to her, so she couldn't waste all of the hard-earned work on Rum Raisin. Though, knowing the life story of her friends were made into anime that spans several season and even one full-length movie, even if she splurged on a year's supply of her favorite ice cream—there's no guarantee it would run out anyway.

If she was Namori, there'd be a proof like ATM Card or bank book somewhere the usual Toshinou Kyouko wouldn't know. Though, could it be—that she actually protected it inside a Safe House! She would then pile it so high from all those manga royalties. Finally, Namori would end her own manga and take over her body, go somewhere near Bahamas with the money and live forever as a loli.

Though she wasn't sure anyway. Even if their drawing styles were very similar and the stories they wrote got the same vibe, there's still just little bit thing which kinda bugged her. There's still no definite proof whether she was Namori or not. She decided one day she would bug the magazine in which Yuru Yuri was published, with her friends of course.

One thing which kinda irks her was, when she walked the city one day—a group of people called her Toshinou Kyouko cosplay as perfect. It wasn't a cosplay, damn you! She cussed in her mind. It led her to an identity crisis—she was a real person, wasn't she? Not a manga character, alright? She was an actual, living person, just like you and me—that's what she wanted to believe in the least.

Within her train of thoughts which seem to grow wilder by the minute, Yui finally came back from the student council room with a sour expression.

"Kyouko, what's up with you today! Go write your printouts seriously. What do you mean like: 'I want to be a cucumber' anyway? We're not grade schoolers anymore, you hear? When you're in grade school, you're such a good girl—when did it came to this."

The girl in question stared blankly at Yui.

"What significance will it be? I mean, like. We've already filled that many times over. We still kept getting the same printouts to fill. In the end, it doesn't even matter if I did it or wouldn't even bother. We would be middle schoolers forever. If I screw up, my affection meter with Ayano would just increase anyway."

Hearing the ridiculous words of the blonde, Funami Yui rubbed the girl's forehead.

"What medicine you forgot to drink today?"

"I'm not! Why would I need a medicine in the first place? To forget that I was living in such absurd world?"

"...Kyouko, this isn't like you. Just, what happened today?"

The blond girl took out the peculiar manga from her bag and showed it to her black-haired friend.

"Well, would you look at this and guess for yourself."

It was the first volume of Yuru Yuri manga. Contrary to her expectations however, Yui's expression remain unchanged. She just let out a deep sigh, took the manga from her and put it atop the table.

"Ain't it just a manga? Why would you make a big deal outta this?"

"You see—ain't this us! They look exactly the same as us. China-chan and Akari-chan were also there too!"

"Have you read the disclaimer in the back cover of most fictional stories though? The story is fictional; any resemblances to real-life people, names and such are purely coincidental. This means, even if it does look exactly like us. This isn't a manga about our life story, just someone similar. Even if the names are the same, I repeat—it's just a story of someone fictional."

"Well, it somehow made sense but—don't you think it's possible, seeing a coincidence of this degree? Even the minute details of our events in the manga story were finely portrayed."

"I haven't read the manga yet, so I wouldn't know."

"Well, go read it then—you'll see my point."

Girls were relaxing...well, it's only Yui for now since Kyouko stared at her excitedly.

No, there's nothing sexual about it.

After about few minutes of reading through a particular part of the manga, Yui closed it and turned back to Kyouko.

"So, how's it? Convinced this is 'just a manga' like you saaaaid?"

"Yeah."

"Now then, Miss Funami Yui, would you please elaborate you hypothesis! Who is the culprit!"

Ignoring the stupid comments, the straight (not really) man (actually a girl) replied.

"The Toshinou Kyouko in this story are much nicer than you, therefore it's fictional."

Though they said, the grass was greener on the other side. So when they finally came over, they would realize—their grass were just as green.

"...guuuh...that seriously hurt you know."

Seeing her childhood friend slumped on the floor, making an OTL pose, Funami Yui started to feel 'just a little bit' guilty. Most of it were not since deep down she knew, the blond deserved it—another part of her just wanted to bully Kyouko and hopefully brought up her disgustingly cute loli personality of her child self.

"Kyouko, have you ever heard about the parallel world theory, by the way?"

"Sniff...huh? Isn't it, in the other world, there's an infinite amount of possibility on how different it would be from ours."

"Simply put, there might exist a peculiar world among those, where you're actually sane, so cheer up."

With the final nail on the coffin, Toshinou Kyouko's depression reached its utmost limit. This wasn't really a time for spouting some jokes.

That's when she realize, instead of going on a roundabout way to explain her intention, a straightforward question would be the best.

"...by the way, Yui?"

"Still not convinced about the manga, Kyouko?"

"It's not that. I was just thinking. Are we actually a real, living person? Not just a fictional character, a product of someone's imagination? I know we're just having fun, but seeing people entertain themselves by reading our lives—I just couldn't help but feel bad, I mean—it's not like we're paid to be comedians and there's someone profiting out of us."

"I don't know why you see yourself as a fictional character, Kyouko. I mean, did you really think all those random antics you displayed were actually the thoughts of someone else and you're merely following it? Would you admit that your life was actually just the will of someone else, and you had no way to make decisions on your own?"

She deliberately ignored the point where someone else's profiting from their life experiences. Even if they would gain more pocket money out of it, if they're successful on gaining 'royalties' from it—how would that affect them anyway? Rather, she believed it would be a pain instead, being directly related to such famous manga. Thinking about the chances of her having to sign things, being interviewed per se—she just wanted to dodge the topic.

It's not about the money-she didn't like to stand out that much. Her instinct was spot-on since the her manga version was really popular.

There were a peculiar time when she got told that her Funami Yui cosplay were perfect too. That's how she finally got familiar with the Yuru Yuri manga, though she didn't read it before Kyouko brought it to her. The reason was simple, she still had games to play and other manga to clear—but mostly since the thought of a manga with characters looking similarly to her kinda creeped her out.

So it's mostly just her stoic front done well.

Though, why didn't they consider that it might be impossible occurrence since both the Author and them were inside the same world? How could someone create a fictional character and manifest them to reality?

Well, they might just believe Yuru Yuri's Author was capable of doing so. Even Chinatsu's hair was actually a black hole in disguise. It was nothing sort of rocket science.

"You don't understand, Yui. I was exactly asking for the truth and how to ascertain it. No matter what we assume ourselves to be, it doesn't change the fact: either we moved by our own decisions or we simply moved because a certain Author desired us so."

Girls are thinking...

Meanwhile, they left the subject of their own lives 'assumedly' being made of huge profit for someone else. They wished to tackle a more integral issue.

"Kyouko. What do you think real life was like in general?"

"Honestly, I don't care much. I just wanted to have fun whenever I can. Whatever others lived their lives was none of my concern."

"Well, yeah I know this part of you quite well. So I'm definitely not asking for that. I just want to know what do you think of the 'real life' out there, for example, what would be a working adult do. Not referencing anime series you watched, of course.

With the head-up to a quite difficult topic for kids their age, Kyouko went slumped in the table they used to drink tea.

"This atmosphere got pretty heavy all of sudden. Come on, Yui, this is the amusement club."

The black haired girl let out a sigh of relief on that, she inadvertently drove the conversation to quite the uncomfortable level.

"Oh well, at the very least—I'll make some tea."

Glad that the ruse was over, she stood up and went to the other room.

"Gracie, Yui!" (it's supposed to be Grazie)

"What language is that?" (Italian, from what I googled)

Finally be freed from that heavy topic, Toshinou Kyouko breathed her longest relief in a while and started to hum the theme song of Yuru Yuri. The things that go like 'yu-ri-yu-ra-ra' before she finally snapped and thought to herself.

"...what, why do I hum this song when I could just do Eye of the Tiger or Living on My Own?"

She was more convinced than ever, that her life was just fiction. If it was real life, there'd be no stopping her from singing whatever she liked, but when it came to stories, there'd be copyright issues especially when widespread through a popular media.

Maybe she just liked the song? There was an anime of Yuru Yuri on air currently. She was scared of the contents being so akin to her current life she hadn't watched it yet.

Just as she wanted to rest and play around, forgetting all the difficult questions—Akari and Chinatsu were back.

"Akari is back, haii~~student council work sure is rough, eh...Kyouko-chan?"

"Kyouko-senpai, why are you staring at us like that?"

"Well the thing is..."

With an exhausted face, she painstakingly told them her thoughts, including those she didn't manage to tell Yui anyway—especially about Namori.

Xxx

Since Akari and Chinatsu came by, Yui took a bit longer to prepare the tea. Since the usual green tea sachets were out, she took her emergency ration from her pocket; it was an instant milk tea boiled over mildly heated water.

Well, to be exact. Before making tea, she eavesdropped their conversation until it died down for a while. The details of it could be found in the first parts. Basically Kyouko told her friends about her boredom which somehow led to this stressful topic.

"Waaah...it's rather complicated for us, don't you think so Chinatsu-chan." Akari had spirals on her eyes when she listened to the parts Yui told to Kyouko earlier

"I personally don't think so. Rather, isn't it remarkable for my beloved Yui-senpai to have the mind of an adult! Ahh...please marry me..."

"Please marry me too, China-chan!"

"No way...Kyouko-senpai is good enough with Ayano-senpai instead..."

"Ehh...?"

"Will Akari get the least amount of dialogues again? Sniff...sniff..."

It's kinda strange that Chinatsu was the only one who haven't broken the fourth wall yet.

Well, yeah—she's just special like her blood type.

"...you guys sure could still act carefree with this topic. I don't mind it though, as kids, we should just keep it less serious as possib-"

"Let's make it our topic for today, ja-jan!"

Cutting off Yui, who was on the verge of smacking her with a paper fan, Kyouko put that box they used whenever they wanted to talk about something. There were various titles for it already, changed several times to match her current mood.

The current one was 'Whatever Box'. She already put up several questions in it while no one's looking. To be exact, when she was bored by herself in the club room, she took her time to write all of this.

"First things first, I got four chopstick pieces with numbers from one to four on it. I would randomize the number sequence with a phone app, so just pick whatever one you like."

"I get that you want some fun, but for once, could we just go straight into the topic first?"

"Well then, Ms. Funami Yui, please give us your definition of real-life before we start!"

"Ohh!"

"Go for it, Yui-senpai!"

When Kyouko was the one instigating, she could still be calm, though when Akari and Chinatsu cheered on, she couldn't help but be nervous. Her entire body trembled; with eyes completely downcast.

"...what's the matter, Yui? Do you perhaps got Bakkin Buckingham'd.."

"Stop it, that's not the slightest bit funny."

When she made a jab, her nerves soothed up. Mad props to Kyouko for figuring this out.

"Uuu...but when Ayano said it, you laughed so much. Do you perhaps love Ayano and not me? I thought we have mutual affection."

"As if!"

"That's right. Kyouko-senpai, the one Yui-senpai loves is me!"

"Chinatsu-chan..."

Yui started to feel her annoyance reaching its limit when two problem children started to melt her nerves. She gazed at Akari, who just observed with a calm expression with 'like it's my problem anyway' smile. The red-haired bun girl just calmly sipped her tea as she was left alone from this troublesome conversation.

"(Save me Akari...goddamnit!)"

"(Don't worry Yui-chan, you can do it! Fight on!)"

It was a stare imbued with telepathic prowess. With such helpless encouragement, Yui couldn't help but sigh.

Deep down, Akari thought to herself. It's nice to not stand out. She could just enjoy her amusement club life watching loli comedians doing crazy things while pretending not being a part of it, that's when...

"Sniff...Akari, Yui says she didn't love me. Do you love me?"

"Ehhhhh? Of course Akari loves everyone."

"Wow, that's so bold of you wanting to be the harem queen...I will support you!"

"When Akari said 'bout loving everyone, it totally didn't mean so!"

That's when Yui struck the numbered chopsticks to make a 'ding-ding' sound against the table.

"If this wasn't needed, let's just break it."

"W-w-wait, Yui. I'm just kidding...I'm just kidding, now let us pick the chopsticks..."

They actually forgot about hearing Yui's definition of real-life and just moved on to amuse themselves—not knowing about the list of questions Kyouko prepared beforehand.

...

"I got first."

She was certain it was rigged, since Kyouko incidentally got last. The question was: how? Since it was the blond girl, it'd be possible somewhat.

Chinatsu responded rather casually. She wasn't especially interested in this kind of thing. Thinking it's going to be a load of pointless questions anyway, she just hope it wasn't anything embarrassing like-

[Why did the chicken cross the road?]

"Huh?"

It's not an embarrassing question, but just enough to make one raise their eyebrows depending on the moment this went out.

The pink-haired Mirakurun lookalike was completely stupefied by this famous question. Though, seeing it was a pain, she answered whatever.

"To get to the other side, obviously."

"Gee...you're no fun, China-chuu. Of course everyone knows that, what we're asking is, what is the chicken's motive for crossing such road?"

"I'm really starting to think twice about your sanity, Kyouko-senpai. Why do you question the motive of a chicken in the first place?"

"...but it's such an interesting premise...who wouldn't want to get into the mind of a chicken?"

"I don't think what a chicken wants to do has anything special about it...sigh..."

Though, the other members nodded few times in silence.

"Come to think of it, since animals normally just moved based upon instincts, could it be pure instinct? Like wanting to find a nest in the other side of whatever the road was?"

"Akari thinks, since crossing roads are especially scary for chickens, it must mean they wanted to surpass their own self!"

Looking up to their excited expression, Kyouko put on a smug face.

"Don't be such a joke-killer, China-chuu...or Yui-senpai won't look at chuu."

"I don't want to be told that from you! Stop making such unfunny jokes too!"

"...uuu...my Chinatsu is so mean."

"I am not your possession!"

"...but at least, I am yours...right?"

Kyouko made a creepy hand signal which was reminiscent to a groping motion before lunging out of blue towards the girl.

"Noooooo! Kyouko-senpai, stop being a creep...noooo!"

"Come, China-chuu, since I am your possession, it's natural to stick close to you, right?"

Two of them ran along the clubroom, making quite the ruckus. Chinatsu looks like she's about to cry as Kyouko chased her. Unlike the last time, she thought her senpai was being so disgusting even hitting her would feel so unpleasant.

"You guys..."

"Leave it be..."

Just as Akari tried to stop them, Yui told her 'que sera sera', since...

"Toshinou Kyouko!"

...yeah, she already got accustomed with this development; witnessing it happen for so many times already.

The clubroom door opened with a flashy slide.

Came forth the purple-haired ponytail girl. She's Sugiura Ayano, the vice-president of Student Council.

"Oh, it's Ayano. Did you come to flirt with Yui again?"

She stopped her chase and caught back some of her breath. Chinatsu on the other hand, felt the most relief she had the entire day and sat on the corner of room, wanting to break free from the curse called Toshinou Kyouko.

Yui was like 'heeeh?' and stared blankly at the blond girl.

"No, what are you talking about?"

There was no blush or tsun attitude like that from Ayano, so Kyouko was feeling bit bummed.

"Ayano, seeing you coming here—perhaps you wanted to play with me?"

"O-of course not! I-it's not like I specifically ditched my duties just to see you all the way...umm...printouts! I came here to talk about the printouts!"

"Well, perfect timing, we got this 'whatever box' and tried answering some questions from it to gain insight. Guys, how about we let her first?"

"Ehh...ehh? What the Ulan Bator are you saying!"

"Pffft...!"

Yui clutched her own stomach while resting her head on the table; trying the hardest to restrain her giggles. She was always weak to the purple girl's pun jokes.

Meanwhile Ayano totally forgot about the printouts, like the last time and the time before that.

"Oh yeah, are you guys fine on going later on? It's decided that Yui will be first after and then Akari-"

"Akari is okay with just watching."

"hmmghtt...bhh...fine by...me."

Meanwhile, Chinatsu stared at the blond prankster rather intently.

"No matter how you look at it, this is a show of blatant favoritism. Do you perhaps like Ayano-senpai?"

"Of course, I love Ayano."

"T-T-Toshinou Kyouko! I...am happy with this b-but...so shamelessly flaunting your feelings in front of many others is..."

Just when the girls got their antics at bay, there was a faint sound of dripping from the other side of clubroom door.

"Please excuse Akari, you guys go on ahead."

The red-bun girl exited the room with a box of tissue.

"...this place is insane as usual." thought Yui.

It was the bigger mystery why she's still able to keep a level-head amongst her unhinged friends.

Meanwhile, Kyouko somehow thought Akari was going to fap, with those tissues around.

Xxx

Given the 'special privilege to go first' (after Chinatsu though) Ayano picked a scrap of paper from the box and read it.

[Which came first? The chicken, or the egg?]

"Another one about chicken?" the Mirakurun double made a jab.

Chinatsu was beginning to give up hope on the girl named Toshinou Kyouko. The first question drained her of motivation and the second one just made her want to go home.

Ayano in particular seemed rather absorbed by the question, in which the pink-haired girl began to think if she's the only one sane here (along with Yui).

"Let's go with the egg first since it's currently on 50% discount at XXX Mall. After that it's definitely not chicken. Oh, I know. Let's have omurice for dinner."

Totally unexpected answer coming from the vice-prez. Kyouko was thinking, since Ayano was all studious she would try to derive an analogy from evolution theory. For example, there was the ancestors of chicken, called proto-chicken, that laid the egg which would be born into an actual chick. Since the ancestors weren't exactly a chicken, the answer would be 'Egg'.

It wasn't really a philosophical question per se, just some bit of trivia recall.

To her answers, the Amusement Club members all looked at her in awe, with the exception of Kyouko, who blurted her mind right away.

"Ayano, you make a good wife. Please feed me rum raisin every day."

"The ones I said had nothing to do with rum raisin!"

"Listen there, you guys would go bankrupt if you kept feeding this girl with ice cream..."

Not to mention the blood sugar. Well, since they wouldn't age it's basically alright.

"No way, Yui. We will have that much money since my alter ego is the mangaka of famous Yuru Yuri! We would go to Bahamas as little girls and cosplaying Mirakurun!"

...or simply just go to America and get married already.

"...being a famous mangaka isn't equivalent to a millionaire you know."

To Yui's rebuttal, cold sweat started pouring down on Kyouko's cheek. Her black-haired friend was about to say something, so finally picked up the conversation first.

"Well then, how about answering the next question, Yui?"

Dodging a statement that definitely wouldn't go anywhere, it was one of her specialties as the Amusement Club's host. So much that every normal conversation would be blown off its course so easily.

Well, it's mainly 'cuz she wanted to cut off her friend's momentum, that seemingly just wanted to make sense a lot of things that supposedly didn't make sense. It had the potential to result in the death of this festive and fun mood she built up.

Yui noticed Kyouko's awkward posture and sighed.

"Guess it couldn't be helped."

She picked up the paper from 'Whatever Box'. Upon reading the peculiar text, however—it filled her with disappointment.

"Ehehe..."

"What the hell is this supposed to mean! It's the exact same question Ayano just answered earlier!"

"You don't get it do you, Yui? This is the type of questions in which every person could come up with different answers!"

"I don't get what's so fun when the answer is either chicken or egg. Ah forget about it, I wanna go home and play games."

There's no one who said the answer had gotta be chicken or egg. If Kyouko was the one answering it, hers would be 'Rum Raisin' of course.

"No no no, please don't leave. Okay, just this once. If you actually pick all of the previous questions again, feel free to go home, but if not—please answer earnestly, okay?"

"..."

With irritation filling her up, Yui took out another piece of paper.

[Which came first, the chicken or the road?]

"..."

The entire room went silent.

"This is exactly just a nonsensical mash-up between the two!"

"As expected of Yui."

"Stop turning this into a comedy routine!"

That thing aside, the road it referred to was a naturally-made road. From the times when modern chicken was alive, was there a presence of natural roads around?

I myself do not know, try googling it or something.

Xxx

What is reality?

Each people had their own definition. Some say it was stuff like going to work and starting a family to nurture the next generation, for the sake of humanity. Other said, family wasn't important—it's your achievements in life that matter. There were many sides in life; each individual might as well have their own views.

With so many definitions of reality according to different people, they concluded, reality was simply, as it was. There were no ways to define what is reality by putting out some opinions. If anything, they would cause conflict and strife, especially if one tried forcing down their beliefs upon another.

As so, they concluded, it was simply as it was, the stuff you observed without putting your own subjective view.

It is something that simply happened.

Toshinou Kyouko was born in XXXX, she enrolled in Nanamori Junior High. It was reality.

If it was said that Toshinou Kyouko were a perverted loli, it wasn't necessarily a reality since it involved subjective opinion. Though, the event when someone called out to her that way, and the thoughts about her swinging that way—it was a part of reality. It was simply the entire series of events from your birth, that constitutes the real life.

When they called out to think, if they're a fictional character controlled by someone else-It was dismissed by a notion: what if, it's just how the world works? Like, it was widely known amongst the religious individuals, that humans were born simply abiding the law of their creator. Their free-will and the right to make decisions was also according to what the creator intended.

Yes, they were indeed a real person because they're actually there, not just sitting behind the television screen.

After that, Kyouko brought up an absurd argument.

What if, in a parallel universe, every person out there was actually an individual behind TV Screen? What if, the rules of the world out there which was akin to fictional stories actually exist, in the other universes? Would they still be fictional characters, not real people?

Assuming they did exist somewhere out there, the idea that a character could be fictional was invalid. In the grand scope of things, Doraemon and Shin-chan existed. They might just be a fictional in this world, but out there, it's the story of a real person with their respective antics.

So it was decided, they couldn't be a fictional person, no matter how absurd the world works. The most important thing was, they were present, and could be experienced with all five senses (not intended to be sexual).

If they're actually real people, and every people out there, in the works of fiction were also real—what is fiction anyway?

When it came to the topic of Fiction, they arrived in a peculiar answer without taking much time.

First of all, they defined stories. It's a summary of life events on a peculiar subject, mainly an individual or a group. The identity could either be made public, such as biographies or even obscured, akin to 'based on true story' kind of books.

It was simply impossible to incorporate all the minute details that happened in their life, so when written, it only summed out only the events of significant values. By cutting off all the details that didn't matter, real life was compressed in the form of stories.

Fiction was simply, a story pertaining subjects that presumably exist in another universe, but not yet confirmed.

It was a speculative chronicle that would turn into Non-Fiction when said characters and their exact antics in life were discovered. There were also true stories in which a lot of details were changed, turning into some kind of Fiction by itself.

What does that make Yuru Yuri be?

Since it was kinda confusing, the girls decided to visit the publlisher on the next day off, hopefully Namori and co, were able to provide satisfactory answer.

Though, that story was for another time.

Now, the Amusement Club is adjourned and the girls went home on their merry ways.

Even if they would never age or graduate, it was just saying to them: 'we would be together forever!' in a literal sense. To Kyouko at least, it wasn't something bad.

Fin

"...wait a minute! What about Akari's turn?"

Apparently after Yui's answer to the question, Kyouko put up a scrap of paper with the related question inside, beginning the serious discussion. Meanwhile, Akari was busy nursing Ikeda Chitose and out of blue, the Student Council got more work with the Vice-Prez being absent. Akari decided to help out more since she was a good girl, and seeing Ayano working so hard she wanna let her laze around in a while.

When she came back to the Amusemet Club, it was locked—her bag was still inside.

Fortunately, after she went to the teacher lounge, they key was still here, and she got her belongings back. At home, she also got to spend a fluffy time with her cute big sister.

Happy ending for Akariii-n

"Don't call me Akariii-n!"


End file.
